Biggest Christmas Wish
by NJ7009
Summary: On Christmas night, Yuuki has a visitor he didn't expect. Christmas story. One shot.


**My first Christmas one shot and I hope you like it (Yes its a little early but oh well)**

**I don't own Code:Breaker.**

"No way! The tree should go here!" Toki yelled as he pulled the dark-green tree towards the right hand corner of the room.

"But it looks stupid there, it should go here." Ogami argued back as he pulled the tree towards the coal fire several inches away.

"It is too close to the fire there. It will get burnt."

"Not as badly as I am going to burn you in a moment, Toki."

"Shut up, Ogami." Toki muttered, dragging the tree back to the corner.

Sakurakouji Sakura laughed as the two Code:Breakers argued over where they were going to put the Christmas tree. This argument had become like tradition in Shibaru mansion. Every year, the two boys fought over the placing of the green tree until Ogami would have enough and burn it until it shed all its leaves. It always looked worse without its green colour.

Earlier that day, Sakura, Heike, Yuuki; Toki, Rui and Ogami had all gone out and picked the grandest tree the could find from the bunch that was available. It was Yuuki who had actually found it. Then, Toki had driven the tree and the group home in a car borrowed from Sakura's parents. They had been inside for only a few brief seconds when arguments started to arise involving the tree. Though, the teenagers had learnt to expect this annual argument from Ogami and Toki.

Sakura was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she smelt smoke. Glancing up, she saw that the tree was burning with a blue flame. Just moments later, the flame wore away and nothing but a few burnt branches were left. "Ogami!" Rui yelled as she walked into the living area wearing oven mitts and with a bowl containing some yellow mixture balanced in the crook of her arm. "Must you burn the true every year!?"

"I can see from your face you aren't shocked," Heike commented as he glanced up from the erotic novel that he held lazily in his hand. Judging by the cover, the novel had a Christmas theme as well as being, as Toki called it, 'Porn' "Why do you even bother with trying to punish them. It is going to happen again next year."

It was at that point Yuuki walked into the room with a plastic bag in his hand and some tinsel wrapped around his neck. "Ahh well, it is still good for decorating. Nyanmaru, will you help me?" Yuuki turned to Sakura who nodded.

"Of course."

"Yay! Oh and by the way," Yuuki reached over and plopped a santa hat on her head. Coincidentally, it fit perfectly on her head. "Merry Christmas, Nyanmaru."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Merry Christmas to you, Yuuki-kun."

X-X-X

Just three hours later with the leafless tree decorated, the mansion covered in Christmas decorations, presents tucked beneath the tree ready to give away and food cooking, the Code:Breakers, Sakura and President sat at the table and laughed as they opened Christmas crackers. It was an interesting experience opening Christmas crackers with the Code Breakers as it ended up turning into a game of who could win the most times.

The rules of the game was that every person is given seven crackers to open with each person. If you win the prize inside, that counts as a win or a point. However, if you were to lose with one cracker, no one would get a point so it is only possible to get seven points. Last year, Toki had been the one to win with Rui coming in second. The year before was Heike with Sakura second. So, there was no real pattern in who won.

This year it came down to President and Toki with joint four wins.

"No way am I losing to a damn cat," Toki chortled as he grasped the end of the cracker tightly.

_BANG!_

Toki stared at the small end of the cracker in his fist with shock. He had lost.

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Toki," President laughed from within his suit. "I'm not a Code Breaker but I can still beat you, even in a cat suit." That is when everyone started to laugh. The look on Toki's face was priceless. He looked as if he was a child who had just had a sweet taken off him and didn't know whether to cry or pout.

"Better luck next year, fourth." Yuuki laughed as he stamped a Christmas themed Nyanmaru sticker on his cheek. Much to Toki's dismay.

That is when a knock came from the door, "That should be Nenene, unless if were expecting anyone else." Toki announced, tearing the sticker off his face before re-sticking it on Ogami's forehead.

"Only Yukihina and Kouji," Rui called from the kitchen as she added the finishing touches to the Christmas dinner. Rui had disappeared into the kitchen as soon as she realised there was no chance of her winning in the Christmas cracker game. Toki stood up from the table and kicked his chair beneath the table before disappearing out the room to go and answer the door. Ogami tore the sticker off his head as he left and tossed it carelessly in the bin besides him.

"Who do you think it is?" Sakura asked Ogami whom she sat next to. He shrugged.

"Probably Nenene."

The group listened as the door swung open but after that, everything went quiet. Yuuki, however, who's sound ability allowed him to be able to hear the conversation going on between Toki and the mysterious arrival, widened his eyes as he listened to the voices. Ogami, Heike, President and Sakura all noticed this.

"Who is it, Yuuki-kun?" Heike asked in a tone that was somewhat demanding. Yuuki remained silent.

"Yuuki?"

Suddenly, Yuuki sprung to life, like he'd been electrocuted and leapt out his seat in the blink of an eye before dashing out the room. The group exchanged glances. "What the hell!?"

Yuuki ran down the hallway with his heart racing. He couldn't believe who the person at the door was and he wasn't sure whether he should cry or cheer.

When he reached the door, he saw Toki looking confused at the unexpected visitor. The visitor was around the same height as Yuuki, maybe a little taller, with blonde somewhat long messy hair and large round glasses. The visitor hadn't seen Yuuki yet so he continued talking to Toki.

"Who are you here for again?"

"Yu."

"Yu? There is no one by the name Yu here."

"Oh yeah! Sorry that is just what I call him. Yuuki. I am looking for Yuuki."

"Yuuki? Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes you could say that," Yuuki said grinning like Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Toki and the figure glanced over at Yuuki. "You know him?" Toki asked.

Yuuki smiled larger and walked over to the figure. The figure's smile was just as large. Yuuki could hear the others behind him, watching as he passed Toki and stood in front of the figure. He remained still for a few moments. Nobody said a word as Yuuki felt tears fill his eyelids. How long has it been since he cried of happiness? That is when he reached forwards and grabbed the figure in a tight embrace and he finally let the tears roll. The figure returned the hug and he too started to cry.

"I thought you were going to leave me, Makoto." Yuuki whimpered. The Code Breakers exchanged glances. This was Makoto. The reason Shigure and Yuuki had developed such a strong hate-filled relationship, the reason Yuuki became a Code Breaker, the reason Yuuki had tried to take Ogami's arm... that Makoto and he was... not in a coma. Since when?

"I couldn't leave you, Yu! Nor could I leave Shigure."

"But... how? How are you alive? Shigure was convinced you were going to die..."

"But you didn't." Makoto released Yuuki from the embrace when Yuuki felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing up, Yuuki realised the hand belonged to Ogami. He was also smiling.

"So this is the famous, Makoto." He outstrached his arm. "Hello, I am Ogami."

"Pleasure to meet ya' Ogami," Makoto smiled, shaking Ogami's hand with such energy that all of Ogami's body shook. "I'm Makoto. Makoto Yagyu."

The rest of the night was, in Yuuki's opinion, the best night of his entire life and would always be the best Christmas. They had eaten Rui's supurb dinner and even though Makoto was unexpected, there was plenty left for him. They had played board games. Sung carols and just relaxed. It had been amazing.

Now, as Yuuki sat beneath the Christmas tree, staring at the star that sat atop the burnt tree. He couldn't help but thinnk that his biggest wish had come true.

His friend was back home.


End file.
